


Invigorating

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Heavy Angst, M/M, Season/Series 01, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He has been there before. Fred remembers the blazing and melancholy heartache of afirstlove.





	Invigorating

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to jot something down for Fred Andrews-centric (Luke Perry) because,,, I can't believe he's dead. That's messed up. Riverdale isn't gonna be Riverdale without him and that's just the truth. If you are sad hey okay don't be afraid to be sad and cry and we can all get through this. If you want a hug, I'll hug! Vent if you want to!

 

004\. Invigorating

*

He has been there before. Fred remembers the blazing and melancholy heartache of a _first_ love.

Nothing _else_ feels quite like it.

Jughead huddles on the garage's couch, turning over Archie's bright blue guitar-pick between his fingers. His dark hair windswept. A spot of blood on Jughead's chewed lip. Fred joins him, noticing how Jughead's eyes lower, moistening with tears.

"You and Archie have done everything together," Fred murmurs, keeping a solemn expression.

It's silly but he sees a younger, taller FP brooding in Jughead's place, his jaw clenching. It had been _ages_ ago, but Fred remembers being younger and wrapping an arm around his best friend, shushing him. How FP kissed him so tenderly, _aching_ for something Fred could not give him. But he _knows_ Archie. Archie loves his eggs scrambled and being a musician and he loves Jughead deeper than anything he's ever had with Betty or Veronica Lodge.

"He needs time to catch up. Give him time."

" _I'm not good enough_ ," Jughead says, looking up, forcing a wide, humorless grin.

Fred grasps over Jughead's shoulder comfortingly. He watches as the teenage wraps his arms around himself, sobbing quietly into his knees.

It will be alright.

*

 


End file.
